1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system, and more particularly, to a compact ventilation system provided with an air purifying function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, air in an airtight room is gradually polluted by human respiration acting therein as time goes by. Hence, the polluted air in the room needs to be frequently replaced by outdoor fresh air, which is carried out by a ventilation system. The ventilation system is generally installed within a ceiling of a room. For installation of the ventilation system, a sufficient space needs to be secured between a room ceiling and a bottom of an upper floor. A distance, i.e., a floor height between bottoms of upper and lower floors is inevitably raised, which lowers spatial and economical efficiency of a building.
Recently, to improve indoor living environment, an air purifier purifying indoor air is used together with the ventilation system. In this case, additional expense for purchasing the air purifier is needed.
However, if the ventilation system and the air purifier are separately provided to the room, polluted outdoor air introduced by the ventilation system in ventilating the room may be directly supplied to the room to have difficulty in providing pleasant indoor environment.